


A whole new side to a dark face

by Anas_Ali02



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, College? What's College?, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anas_Ali02/pseuds/Anas_Ali02
Summary: Don't want to spoil anything. Takes place immediately after Theo takes Gabes pain in 6x20.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Thiam fanfic. I refuse to accept that these two aren't canon nor endgame.

Theo began to stand up as Gabe's lifeless hands fell from his own. He had just taken the boys pain and this was the first ever time he done that. 

When he turned around he saw Nolans face who looked like he was trying his hardest to hold back tears, Liams face which was looking right at theo, Melissa's face which showed sympathy as she was looking at Gabe's corpse and Masons face which showed disbelief more than anything else. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth, the elevator opened and everyone looked back towards it revealing Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies who were probably here to arrest the unconscious men from Monroe's army and take the dead bodies. 

Theo, Liam, Mason and Corey moved to the side and Melissa helped the deputies with Gabes body as it was put into a body bag. "Scott, Stiles and everyone else are fine, they're headed to Scotts house as we speak, I suggest you boys go meet them there" The Sheriff said to the 4 of them. Mason and Corey quietly left. "Hey, Can you give me a lift?" Liam asked looking towards Theo. "Uh Y-yeh sure" he replied after a few seconds. 

Just as Theo took his first step towards the elevator, Liam put his hands in front of him to stop him. When Theo looked towards him, Liam nodded towards Nolan who was just standing still in the corner with shock and disbelief on his face. "You go talk to him, I'll meet you in the car" Theo said leaving while Liam slowly approached Nolan "Hey" He said getting no response. "We're all headed to Scotts house, do you want to come with us?" He continued, still getting no response. "Nolan" Liam said this time as he shook his shoulders. "Huh? Yh?" Nolan said as she shook. "I said, we're all going Scotts house, do you want to come with us?" "No, actually I don't think that's a good idea" "you sure?" "yh, I think I'm just gonna go home and lay in bed for a few hours" "fine, if you need anything, you can just call me you know that right?" Liam said he placed his hands on Nolan's shoulder whilst going to look at him in his eyes. "Yh, I know. Thanks" Nolan replied with a broken voice as he turned towards the stairs and left. 

When Liam left the hospital, he immediately spotted Theos car with Theo in the drivers seat staring with a cold face outside the window. Liam gave a sigh and ran to the car. As he entered it, he out his seatbelt on immediately. "We can go now" he said 2 minutes later after he realized they're not moving. "Theo!" he said louder and shook his head. "Huh, yh sure" he replied as he started the car. 

After few minutes into driving, Liam realised they're practically already at Scotts house. "It's ok to feel like this, you know?" Liam said looking at Theo "Like what?" he replied with his face locked on to the road ahead. "First time I took someone's pain, I felt this way too, in fact I'm pretty sure first time Scott took someone's pain, he started crying" he said getting a chuckle from Theo. "Just give it about half an hour and you should be over it, you should be back to your old dickhead self" "Yh, sure" was all Theo replied as he entered the driveway of Scotts house. 

"Thanks for the ride" Liam said as he was getting out of the car. When he closed the door, he noticed Theo still in the car, not moving to get out "You not coming in?" he asked with a slight frown. "Nah, there's no need for me in there right now, there's no life threatening issue in Beacon Hills now so..." He said as he shifted the gear to reverse. Liam didn't know what to say. He knew if Theo went in, it'd just make Stiles, Malia and maybe even Derek get annoyed and they might say something. So Theo just left when Liam didn't reply. Liam got closer to his Alphas door and opened it and saw that everyone was already here. 

When he opened the door, everyone turned towards him. He closed the door and saw Malia, Stiles and Scott sitting on the couch, Derek standing against the wall being Derek, Lydia sitting on the stairs and 2 other boys whom Liam didn't recognize were on the other couch practically sitting on each other. "Hey?" Liam said awkwardly due to everyone still staring at him. "Isn't Theo coming in?" Scott said breaking the silence. "Uh.. No, he wasn't feeling himself and just wanted to be alone" technically, Liam wasn't lying. Theo wasn't feeling himself and he probably wanted to be alone. "Mason, who came and left because his mum was called him home, told me what he did to Gabe, that probably has something to do with it" Scott replied. "Yh... " he replied weakly 

"Anyways, Liam this is Ethan and Jackson, my former alpha pack enemy and lacrosse rival" Scott introduced them making both of them scoff. "Jackson Whittemore?" Liam said "As in and I quote coach 'The best lacrosse captain he'd ever seen in his time in Beacon Hills'?" Liam said as he approached him with his hands out ready to shake his hands. "Well not to brag" Jackson said with a smirk as they shook hands. Liam couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. "Liam was the best Freshman player when we met him. He could've easily made Captain if an alpha wasn't already the captain" Stiles said jumping into the conversation. "wow, I was a Sophomore when I became Captain. I guess it sucks when you can't be captain because the current one is on steroids 24/7." Jackson said. "yh, a bit unfair" "Shut up, it's not my fault" Scott said trying to defend himself. 

"Liam was actually my first bitten Beta" Scott said changing the subject. "Isn't he a bit too young to have bitten him Scott?" Ethan said looking from Liam to Scott. "It's not like I had a choice, it was either that or he would've been pancake on the pavement outside the hospital. Besides he's real mature for his age. If it weren't for him, we would've probably lost this war" Scott said, putting his hands on Scotts shoulders with a proud smile on his face leading Liam to blush. "You should've seen him when he first turned, he's really improved from what I've seen and heard" Derek said "Uh... Thanks. Welcome back by the way" Liam said resulting in Derek to give a smile at the beta. 

Once the introduction and reintroduction got out of the way, they continued on with the actual meeting. "Wait, Monroe died? How?" Lydia asked from the stairs. Everyone looked back. "Lydia just come join us" Jackson said. She came and sat on the glass table in between everyone. "Argent actually told me when I got home. Gerard apparently got her killed in order to save himself from Kate Argent. Once Kate killed Monroe, she went after Gerard who didn't get far enough away. With the last yellow wolf's bane bullet he saved to kill me with, he shot Kate but not before she killed him too. Argent saw everything and after, apparently she just left Beacon Hills and promised Argent to never come back." Scott explained. "Shouldn't the yellow wolfs bane have killed Kate?" Liam asked. "She's part Jaguar." Jackson said "Yellow wolf's bane won't have much of an effect on her." Ethan finished "Like how wolfsbane won't have effect on me because of my Kainama side" Jackson said whilst getting his Kainama eyes out making Liam move away and on the other side of Malia. "Well at least there goes 3 of our biggest problems" Stiles earning a looking from everyone. "What? We're all thinking it" He said looking at everyone earning a smile from Jackson who's eyes are back to normal. When the room got silent, Liam thought about bringing up Theo, and wanted to know what the pack was going to do with him. After minutes of inner conflict he thought not to bring it up. He'll discuss it alone with his alpha another time. 

As it was getting dark, everyone began to leave. Jackson and Ethan offered Liam a ride to his house as he had to car. "What?" Liam asked with a surprised face. "Do you want us to give you a ride? I know you're too young to be able to drive a car" Ethan said with a slight smile on his face. "Ok I'm only 2 years younger than Scott and the others, but yh I'd love one" 

As they got into the car, Liam wanted to ask the obvious question. "So how long do you two plan on living in Beacon Hills?" He said from the back. Jackson and Ethan looked at each other with a smile on each of their faces. "Well, there's no point going to London immediately right now, and we're not needed anywhere else so I guess a few weeks." Ethan said keeping his eyes on the road and driving. "Besides, I ain't leaving till I play against you in Lacrosse Mr 'I could've been Captain despite being a freshman only"' Jackson said with a grin on his face. "Looking forward to it" Liam said. As they came to a stop outside Liam's house, Liam got out. "Thanks alot for the ride and it was nice to meet you lot" he said and ran to the house. "I like him" Ethan said as they began to drive away. Jackson just made a sound which sounded like he agreed with Ethan 

As Liam entered the house, he immediately dropped everything and jumped in the shower. When he finished, he entered his room and saw how messy it was. He got his clothes out and got changed, and just jumped in bed, not bothering to clean his room. His head kept playing what Theo said over and over again. 

_Nah, there's no need for me in there right now, there's no life threatening issue in Beacon Hills now so..._

__

__

He quietly cursed himself for not saying anything back to him but he did have a point, he seemed to only be there whenever we needed him and then he just seemed to always just vanish. Last time this happened, he got captured and tortured by the hunters. Liam promised himself that he will change that tomorrow. For now, he just fell asleep on his comfy bed, with a pillow on his head and a nice big blanket over his body and prayed his mum would get him breakfast in bed tomorrow because won't feel like get up in the morning for a few hours. 

In his car, Theo kept twisting and turning trying to get comfortable. Sleeping in his backseat was terrible. The seat was hard and cold and incredibly uncomfortable. Thank goodness he was a chimera otherwise he would died from the body pain. He put his arms under his head as a pillow trying to relax but after a while, his arms grew sore and had to switch arms. The blanket he wore to cover him wasn't even a blanket more like a bed sheet. Theo cursed himself for his living atandards. He promised himself he'll look for a job tomorrow and rent himself an apartment. It couldn't be that much right? For now, he just fell asleep in the uncomfortable seats, with his head on his sore hands and the cold air touching his body through the bedsheet and praying he doesn't have another nightmare or a deputy doesn't wake him up when he inevitably goes to sleep. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Morning After The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam makes good on his promise by helping Theo make good on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction I've ever written, so bare with me as I get use to it.

The morning came and Liam woke up and just his luck that his mum refused to get him breakfast in bed. He decided to make good on his promise and so he got his phone off charge and was about to message Theo, but then realized he doesn't have his number nor did he even know where he lived. Liam was getting angry at this point, more at himself than anyone else just because this just proved that Theo was right yet again.

After he had his breakfast, he decided to go to Scotts house to see if he knew where Theo lived. He knocked on the door and Melissa opened it wearing her work clothes. "Oh, hey Liam, Scotts upstairs in his room, help yourself while I leave" "Thanks" he replied back, and shot upstairs. 

"Scott?" he called knocking on his door "yh, come in Liam" He opened the door and found scott sitting on his bed. "Had something you need to talk about?" Scott asked smelling how uncomfortable Liam smelt. "Uh, yh. I-It's uh, it's about Theo actually" "Theo? Why? Did he do something?" Scott said with a frown. "No, he hasn't. I actually just wanted to ask what you're gonna do with him now that the hunters and ghost riders are dealt with." He said looking towards his alpha. "Yh, Stiles was wondering that too. But Liam, it's not your problem. Me and Stiles will discuss this, you don't have to worry about it" Scott said as he put his hands on his betas shoulders. "It actually is, I just wanted to know where he lived, he technically still is my responsibility." "Liam" "No, let me finish. He saved me alot of times from the ghost riders, and hunters. Hell, if it wasn't for him, I'd be the beta with blue eyes and not yellow. I would've killed Nolan in rage back in the zoo." He admitted with guilt all over his face. "We're not gonna do anything with him, we can't do anything with him, the sword is still broken and Kira is still gone. So for now, I guess he can do whatever." Scott said moving to his draw to grab his sweat pants. 

"Besides, I spoke with him just before you came, I asked him if he could stay in Beacon Hills" Scott said. "You did?" Liam asked with a surprised look. "What did he say?" "He agreed obviously, it's not like he has anywhere else to go or anyone else to go to. He has no parents and his only sister is well... dead" Scott said looking away from Liam and putting his T-shirt on. This fact hit Liam hard as he realized Theo literally had no family or no friends. No one at all. Liam started to feel even more guilty for not saying anything to him yesterday. "It's not your fault you know, you don't have to feel gulity" Scott said. "Can I have his phone number?" "His phone number?" "Yh, you said you spoke with him before I came" "uh yh sure. I'll text it to you." "Thanks for the talk, and uh... sorry to disturb you early morning" Liam said as he left the room. 

Theo got up reluctantly as the sun shined on his face. He was laying in the back seat ever since Scott woke him up 30 minutes ago. He woke him up from yet another nightmare, so Theo wasn't really annoyed. It was a Sunday so the school was closed. There was no way for him to have his shower. At least when the ghost riders emptied the town, all the showers and house were empty for Theo to loot and have his shower daily. Just as he got in the driver's seat and started the engine, his phone beeped indicating he got a message. He let out a loud grown and an eye roll as he thought that another threat was in Beacon Hills and Scott was messaging him for his help. When he got his phone out however, he got a message from an unknown number. 

10:26am-209 3402 0711: Theo? 

Theo frowned at the unsaved number, confused on who it is. 

10:26am-Theo: Who is this? 

10:26am-209 3402 0711: It's Liam 

10:26am-Theo: What do you want Dunbar and how did you get my number 

10:26am-209 3402 0711: I got it from Scott, I asked him to give it 

10:26am-Theo: Why? What do you want? 

10:27am-209 3402 0711: I just wanted to see if you wanna hang out today 

Theo's breathe hitched upon reading the message, because was he reading this right? Liam, the beta with anger issues, the one who threatened to kill him everytime they hung out, was asking theo if he wanted to come over? This has to be a trap of some sort Theo thought 

10:29am-Theo: What's the catch? 

10:29am-209 3402 0711: What catch? There's no catch, I just wanted to see if you were free today so we can hang out. If you aren't, it's fine we can do it another day 

Theo kept rereading the messages Liam sent because he couldn't believe it. Liam willingly asking to hang meet with Theo. Despite having to look for a job, Theo reluctantly agreed 

10:30am-Theo: Sure fine, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. Better be ready 

Theo put his phone on silent, put it back in his pockets and started driving to Liams house. He still was suspicious of why Liam was acting like this, as if they were friends. Maybe to Liam they were friends? Theo thought, does that mean Liam trusts me again? Or does he want to keep track of me and make sure that I don't vanish so I can help them when the next big bad comes in Beacon Hills. That's when Theo's brain went back to what he said yesterday. 

_there's no need for me in there right now, there's no life threatening issue in Beacon Hills now_

__

__

God Theo felt like an idiot. It's first time he showed any sort of emotion in years. It's the first time he basically opened up and the person he did it too was the beta with anger issues out of all people. Was Liam feeling guilty? Is that why he went out of his way to message him and invite him? 

Liam ran upstairs as soon as he got home. He had to get changed quickly. It was the first time he and Theo were hanging out without the need to lure any hunters or kill any ghost riders and he did not want to ruin it by being late and making Theo wait. He hates to admit it, but Liam had a bit of fun then, and he was relatively excited to hang out again today. 

He quickly picked out jeans and a t-shirt from his draw and put it on and left to put on his shoes. Not bothering to pick his worn clothes up. He'll pick it all up later. 

Just as he put on his shoes, there was a car honk outside which was presumably Theo's. Liam left the house and saw Theo's Blue Toyota Tundra. Liam couldn't help smile a bit as he approached the vehicle. Before he could put his seatbelt on, Theo began driving. "Where we going?" he asked looking around. "We're going to find a job" Theo nonchalantly stated without taking his eyes off the road. "What? For who?" "For me, obviously, not everyone can live of off their parents" Theo shot back. Liam say anything back, he just looked at Theo then looked back at the road. 

After a minute or two, Liam broke the awkward silence asked "What kind of job are you looking for?" "Idk, just one that'll give me good money" "Have you thought of asking Deaton?" "Who?" Theo asked looking at Liam as they came to a red light. "Deaton: Scotts boss, the vet, the druid" "oh, no why would I ask him?" "Because, he owns a vet and now that Scott finished highschool, he's no longer working at the vet, he could use help. It's good pay too, plus he'll understand if you ever need to miss a day due to certain reasons." "I doubt he'll give me the job, did you forget what happened last year?" Theo asked raising an eyebrow at Liam. "No, obviously not, but he will give you the job, let's just go and ask him before we jump to conclusions." and with that, Theo reluctantly headed for the vet. 

"Theo, Liam. What are you doing here? Is there a problem?" Deaton asked looking away from a dog that's on the table and at them both. "Uh, I was wondering since Scotts not working for you anymore and there's a vacant space, if you could hire a friend of mine." Liam said which made Theo flinch at the word friend. _So he does trust me._ Theo thought. "Sure, who's this friend?" Deaton asked. "Theo" Liam shot out without a second thought. Theo made sure to strain his hearing to listen to the vets heartbeat to see if it changed once he heard Theo's name and it didn't. "Sure, I'd love his help." His heart didn't skip a beat so either he must be good a hiding when's he's lying, or he's telling the truth. Theo could never tell. "You can start today, I'll obviously pay you for working hourly" "Today?" Theo said finally speaking. "yh, is that a problem?" "Uh, no it was just unexpected. I'll drop Liam off back at his house and come back, if that's ok." "Sure" Denton said as he got back to the dog on the table. 

Once they got back in the car, they both sat there in silence waiting for the other to speak. "Do you feel guilty?" Theo asked, holding nothing back. Liam looked over with a frown on his face "about what?" "About what I said yesterday when you invited me into Scotts house for the meeting." "No, what's there to feel guilty about?" Theo heard his heartbeat jump when he said that. "That's why you messaged me befote asking to come over" "Ok fine, I did. But you had a point and I hated that you had a point and I wanted to prove you wrong. So after work, you wanna come back here and tell me about your first ever day working while we eat and/or play computer?" Liam asked with a pleading tone. "Sure" Theo said with a grin as they finally reached Liam's house. "See ya later" Liam said as he got out and went for his house. 

Theo didn't know if he should be pissed at the fact that Liam only invited him because of his guilty conscience or happy that someone finally considers him a friend again. But he decided to just go along with it and see what happens. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have alot I wanna do with this fic and I have many ideas. Can't wait to share them with y'all! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you have something's to say. Criticism is welcome. It'll help me improve and that's all I want.


	3. Stumbled beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of I don't know how many.

Theo finished his shift and got in his car to go and find a ditch to sleep in. Just as he started the car, he remembered he had to go to Liam's house. A smirk grew on his face as excitement was building up inside of him. It's the first time he got invited to someones house without it being an emergency since he was a child. He shifted gears as he started to leave the vet and headed to Liam's house. Who knows, maybe Theo will stay late and Liam will offer his sofa for Theo to sleep on. Theo shook his head as he came back to reality. No way Liam would do that, they weren't even proper friends, so why would Liam ask him to stay?

As he entered Liam's drive way, he saw Masons car parked outside. He let out a loud groan of disappointment, which he was sure people with supernatural hearing would've heard. He wanted to be alone with Liam. He didn't like Mason and he felt guilty around Cory. The thought of leaving crossed his mind but the sound of Liam's voice pushed that thought out the window. "What you waiting for? I know you're here I can smell you" Liam said from inside his room. A grin crossed Theo's face as he went to knock on Liam's door. 

"Theo?!" Mason said with a shocked expression. _Of course Mason had to be the one to open the door _"What are you doing here?" Mason asked straining the you. "I invited him here" Liam said coming to the door before Theo could say anything. "You what? Why?" Cory asked joining everyone. "Look, I can leave if you want" Theo finally said. "Yes we want you to leave" Mason said which caused a frown on Theo's face. "No stay" Liam said pulling Theo in by the shoulder and closing the doors. He didn't bother looking at Mason or Cory's expression because he already knew their thoughts on this, he could smell their emotions. Problem was, so could Theo.__

__"Liam, can I talk with you upstairs?" Mason said as they gathered in the front of the living room. "Away from prying ears" he finished looking at Theo. "No, I'd rather much stay downstairs" Liam said to which Mason dragged him by the arms up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Ok fine, but why do you want to talk in the bathroom?" Mason didn't answer. He turned all taps on in the bathroom to let the water run and drown out their voices so Theo couldn't hear what they were saying. "Dude, why is he here?!?" Mason said looking Liam dead in his eyes. "What do you mean?" "What do I mean? I mean why is Theo here? The same Theo who killed Scott and tore the pack apart and then killed his own pack for their power to which he lost after he came back from hell." "Ok stop. That is not the same Theo. That Theo wouldn't have saved me from the wild hunt, he wouldn't have stopped me from killing Nolan back in the zoo, or Gabe in the locker room. Hell, I'd be dead by now if he didn't show up on time in the hospital" "So is that why he's here? You feel like you owe him for saving you all those times?" "No, of course not. I invited him here, because he's changed or is changing. Do you remember what he did to Gabe in the hospital? He's changing into a good person and is trying to redeem himself. I want to help him, and him being here is my way of helping him. He has no friends, or family so that's why I told him to come over. I know it was a douchbag move that I didn't tell you or Cory that he's coming." "It was, and fine I guess I overreacted a bit, but I still don't fully trust him. For all we know, he could literally stab us in the back when our guard is down." "What reason would he have to do that?!" Liam asked. Mason looked at Liam's face. He noticed it's the same face he makes when he's insulted. "Dude, why do you feel insulted? I'm talking about Theo, not you" "I don't. I don't know what you're talking about." Liam replied with frown now on his face. "I don't need to be able to hear your heartbeat to know you're lying Liam." "Ok. Who cares. Point is, I trust Theo to not stab us in the back. Now if you trust me, you're gonna have to give him a chance at least for this one night. You'll see that he's not the same Theo." "Fine. But only because you played the trust card" Mason said as he went to turn off all the water. "And, can you be nice to him for the rest of the night? And maybe even apologize for overreacting?" Liam said as Mason went to open the door. "We'll see, and fine." He finally said.__

___2 minutes earlier_ _ _

___Mason dragged Liam by the arm upstairs as Theo and Cory watched while Liam was muttering some stuff Theo couldn't make up. He went to sit down to strain his hearing and try to listen to what they were saying. All he could hear was water running. 'Damn that Mason' Theo thought. He looked up and realized Cory was still here. He sat there awkwardly looking away trying his best to avoid eye contact with the other Chimera. He picked up his scent and all he could smell was how annoyed Cory was by his presence. He wanted to speak up, but he didn't know what to say. "Why are you here?" Cory said finally breaking the silence. "... Because Liam invited me" "No, I mean why are you really here?" He said to which Theo finally looked at him and furrowed his eye brows. "I have no hidden agenda Cory, you're gonna have to trust me" "Last time I trusted you, you killed Josh and Tracey for their powers." Theo kept quiet. "I was furious when I found out you killed Josh. He saved my life when you dragged us all to Eichen house trying to get Lydia. You threw us all Parrish, not thinking of the consequences. If it wasn't for Josh, I would've burned to death." "Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how I treated you and the others. I'm sorry for having killed them for their powers. I regret my decisions and If I could, I'd go back in time just before I killed them and smack me across the face. I hurt you and I didn't care, and for that I apologize. But you're gonna have to believe me now that I have no hidden agenda. I just want to survive, I just want to live, and if being here at Liam's house whenever he needs me helps me with that, then I'll always be here." Theo said. Cory didn't say anything. Theo knows Cory can't be mad for too long so he didn't push him to say anything.___

___Just as things began to go silent again, Liam and Mason came back down. "Theo, look I'm sorry for having overreacting before. I'm sorry for telling you to leave, but you can't blame me, not after everything you did, obviously I'd still be doubtful" Mason said as an attempt to apologize. "No, it's ok I deserved it." Both Mason and Liam looked at Cory at the same time. "I'm sorry for being a dick early too." Theo just nodded and didn't say anything. "Alright, should we start play games now?" Liam said getting 4 controllers out._ _ _

___They all moved to the sit on the couches. Theo and Liam on the two sides armchairs and Mason and Corey in the middle sofa. Liam intentionally was putting Halo on, knowing it was one of Theo's favourite game as a kid. He use to play it with Scott alot apparently and was really good at it according to Scott. As he was putting the disc in and loading the game, Theo was looking through his phone and checking the time to see its nearly 8. His head shot up the moment he heard the lobby music for his favourite childhood game. Liam noticed his reaction as Theo looked from the TV to Liam. Liam gave a cheeky grin, and in return, Theo gave a smile towards Liam. Liam couldn't believe it. Theo had actually genuinely smiled at Liam. It was really a rare and amazing sight. Mason pretended to clear his throat which drew the other twos attention back to the game._ _ _

__

__Half way into the first game, Theo was already kicking everyones asses. Normally Liam would be angry or annoyed at the fact that he's losing and that Theo was bragging about winning, but Liam couldn't help but feel happy. Happy about seeing Theo happy. He seems like he's legitimately enjoying himself, acting all care free, and not a care in the world. Same can be said about Mason and Corey. Liam was too distracted in his thoughts to see that Theo won. What he did notice however, was that Theo jumped in his seat as victory was given to him. "Man, I forgot how much I love this game. It was so fun." Theo said. He finally looked around and remembered who was around him. His smile died as he looked at Mason who had a surprised look on his face, then at Corey who was grinning, trying his hardest not to smile and finally at Liam who was smirking whilst trying to hold back a laugh._ _

__"It only counts as a victory when it's not the first game. For all we know, it could've been beginners luck" Cory said with a smile at Theo which made him and Mason look at him surprised. "Oh I'm sure I can beat you again and again. Liam kept killing himself half the match and Mason was hiding in the corner." Theo said. "There's way too many fusion coils in this map." "... and camping is a legitimate strategy" Liam and Mason said trying to defend themselves which only helped Theo grin to grow wider._ _

__As the evening went on, Theo kept winning more and more games. Eventually Cory and Mason called it quits, saying they had to leave. "You seriously have to go now?" Liam asked as they put their controllers down. "Yep, it's a friday night, Cory and I have stuff planned." "Yep. Get out" Liam said instantly pointing towards the door way. "It was honestly really fun tonight" Mason said before leaving. Corey didn't say anything and just left. "Should I keep the door opened for you as well or are you gonna stay longer?" Liam asked Theo. Theo just stayed silent, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to hangout with Liam alone in his house and now they are. After about 30 seconds, Liam shut the door after getting no response. "Movie night?" He said putting on Rampage. "Sure. Uh... Shouldn't you parents be home by now?" Theo asked looking at the time which was showing 10:30pm. "No, they finish around midnight. David usually picks mum up on the way home so they're gonna come together." "That's fine then, I can stay a little longer." Theo said trying to hide his glee._ _

__As they sat on the sofa to watch the movie, Liam's phone buzzed. "Who is it?" "It's Jackson, the werewolf/Kainama from London. Just said he got my number of off Scott" Liam said putting his phone back on the table. Theo just kept quiet and began watching the movie._ _

__As the movie continued, Theo started to get more comfortable, placing his feels across the Sofa and leading his head against the arm. Liam done the same too on the other sofa. Eventually, they both dozed off to sleep._ _

__"Liam" David said shaking Liam awake quietly. "Liam wake up"_ _

__"Huh?" He said jumping up of his seat. He looked at the time and saw that it's 12:15. He looked at the t.v and saw that it's off, and then he looked at Theo who was also asleep on the couch._ _

__"Wanna take your friend upstairs to sleep on your bed with you?" David asked "It's too for him to go home now."_ _

__"Yh sure." He said moving to Theo to wake him up. He shook him a few time and called his name. Eventually Theo got up and looked around. "Get up, let's get to my room. You can sleep with me tonight. Don't want you to go out this late." Liam said picking Theo up before he could say anything. "Uh... I should just g-" "I'm not asking you" Liam said cutting Theo off. Theo just silently went upstairs with Liam on his tail._ _

__When they got to the room, Theo saw that it had a double bed, a desk, draw and a sofa with clothes mostly everywhere. "Don't you clean?" "We can discuss hygiene in the morning" Liam said, getting under the covers. Theo began to head to the sofa to sleep there. "Where you going?" "I'm sleeping on the couch, better than us sharing a bed" Theo replied. "Are you that self conscious? Just get in the bed." Theo didn't argue. He just stayed quiet and moved to the right side of the bed against the wall._ _

__As soon as his bed hits the pillow, Theo falls asleep, finally on a comfortable bed with a comfortable pillow and blanket._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have alot I wanna do with this fic and I have many ideas. Can't wait to share them with y'all!


	4. The match of the century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more Liam, Jackson and Ethan with Liam and Theo sprinkled on top. I so wish we had bloody scenes with Liam and Jackson or Ethan at least!

It was 8am when Theo awoke first. He was use to waking up early either from the sun shining in his face or a deputy waking him up. It was the first ever night since he got out of hell where he had a peaceful sleep without any nightmares. When he woke up, he looked beside him to see Liam still sound asleep. He recalled the events of last night and couldn't believe he actually agreed to sleeping over. When he looked at Liam, he saw how peaceful and carefree he looked with the left side of his head smashed against the pillow, his body laying stomach down on the bed and his mouth die open. 

He decided to leave before Liam woke up. He wanted to avoid any and all awkward confrontations with the beta. He slowly got off the bed, not wanting to wake the other boy up. He put on his shoes quickly and quietly and went to the window. He tried to open that quietly too, but it kept making squeaking sounds which were bound to wake Liam up. When the window was opened enough, Theo took one foot out before he heard the familiar voice. "Where you going?" Theo turned around to see Liam wide awake, now leaning on his hands to keep his body up. "I was just gonna go, and didn't wanna wake you up." He replied back, awkwardly bringing his foot back in. "And you had to leave using the window as if we had a fling the previous night?" "Well I didn't wanna risk running into your parents. That would've been even more awkward." 

Before Liam could say anything, the smell of pancakes hit his nose. "At least leave after having breakfast." He said getting up and closing the window. "You sure?" "yes, obviously now come on" Liam said going to open his door. The bathrooms down the hall to the left if you need to wash up. I'm gonna go to the one downstairs." Theo walked to the bathroom as Liam went down the stairs. He heard Liam greeting his parents and them asking about Theo. Theo looked back towards the window in Liam's room. He could so easily leave right now if he wanted too and avoid having breakfast with the dunbar residents. On the other hand, it has been a long time since he had a decent meal for breakfast. Theo chose to stay and instead went downstairs to join everyone after washing up. 

"Morning Theo" Liam's mum said as she spotted him. "Morning Mrs Dunbar" He replied back. "Geyer you idiot" Liam shot him. "It's fine. Just call me Jenna. I prefer that than 'Mrs'" Theo went to sit down at the table till he noticed only three plates were put out. Theo frove in his spot. He felt like an idiot. The 3 plates were for Liam and his parents, he wasn't invited for breakfast. "Uh, I'l-" he was saying till Liam cut him off. "Sit down, mum set out three plates for me, her and you. David leaves for work early every morning, he rarely ever has time for breakfast." Liam said. He must've smelt Theo's anxiety. Theo sat down quietly, trying not to feel relieved. 

"I'm sorry for staying the night. Didn't plan on it" Theo said as he began to eat. "Nonsense, you can always stay whenever." Jenna said back. "Thx... " He said quietly. The rest of the breakfast was eaten quietly. Jenna was done first. She got up, emptied her plate before putting it in the dishwasher and left the kitchen. "So, what do you plan on doing today?" Liam asked finally breaking the silence. "Well, after I eat, I plan on leaving and going to work for the whole day before finding a ditch to sl-" Theo cut himself off before he revealed too much. "What?" was all Liam said. "Ive to work all day. Remember I've got a job now?" Theo said. "How about you?" "Well yesterday when Jackson messaged me, he also told me he created a lacrosse game with Scott, Stiles, Corey and a few others from last years lacrosse team. So I guess gonna be playing lacrosse most of the day and then gonna come home and have a shower." 

They kept their chat going on, sometimes stopped to reveal an awkward silence before they were both done eating. Theo followed as Jenna previously and then headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go now, Deaton expects me in 20 minutes." Theo said as he was walking out the door. "See ya" Liam shouted from the kitchen. "Yep!" Theo just waved back as he walked through the door.

Liam not too long later finished his food and put his plate in the dishwasher, he went to have his shower. After entering his room, he stood at his entrance noticed that his room smelt alot like Theo. He just stay there a good 5 minutes, taking in his scent which brought a smile to his face. _He smelt good_. Liam just laid on his bed on Theo's side swimming in his scent whilst only wearing a towel. 

"Not to disturb you from whatever the hell you're doing" a voice came from the door which made Liam jump in surprise "... but are you not ready yet?? I said to get there by 10:30, the park opens at 11." Liam looked towards the door and found Jackson standing there. Liam must've lost all his sense when he taking Theo's scent. How didn't he hear Jackson coming and smell him coming? "Howd you get in? Why'd you get in?" Your mum let me in. Nice lady, and I came to pick you up. Now get ready! Ethan's waiting in the car you have 2 minutes." Jackson said shutting the door and leaving. 

He started getting ready immediately because he didn't want them to wait. He got upgroup, retrieved a jockstrap from his drawer, put it on and then went to put on the rest of his gear. When he got his stick and helmet, he left immediately saying goodbye to his mum. 

Upon leaving his house, he was greeted with Ethan honking his horn loudly telling Liam to get in. "You didn't have to pick me up you know" Liam said when be got in." "Good morning to you too" Ethan said looking at Liam through the rear view mirror. "Sorry, good morning and thanks for picking me up." "Better" "and we did have to" Jackson came in to speak "It would've taken you all day to walk it to the park and you would've been late. Hell, if it weren't for me, you'd still be asleep naked in bed" "You sleep naked? Ethan asked pulling the car out the driveway. "No, I don't sleep naked and nor was I naked then or sleeping. I just came out the shower and wrapped in a towel and I was in bed smel-" he stopped before saying too much "laying in bed feeling lazy." Liam said. "You were gonna say smelling weren't you?" Jackson said looking back with a grin. "You got a scent kick or something?" He said smirking at Liam who was turning red. Ethan just elbowed Jackson on his right shoulder indicating him to stop. "No, shut up. I don't know you enough to talk to you about my kinks" "You talk to people about your kinks?" Ethan said looking at him through the mirror again. "No, look can we just moving on or sit in silence? It's too early for this." Liam said knowing he was turning red. "Fine" They both said together. "Is Ethan gonna be playing lacrosse too?" Liam asked which led Jackson to chuckle. Ethan once again slapped him but this time near his crotch area which Liam to notice to "I'm sorry, no Ethan ain't playing because he sucks at lacrosse. We tried to play when we first got together and I found out very fast that to play Lacrosse, you don't need to be only in good shape and a well built body" Liam just scoffed as the two went to kiss and he just put his headphones on and began to look out the window watching the world go by. 

It had been a good 20 or so minutes later when they arrived at the stadium. Upon arriving, Liam saw that Corey, Mason and 4 other dudes that Liam didn't recognize were already there. He figured that they were the from last years lacrosse team and he was right when Jackson began to introduce them. "This is Monty" _The tall body builder with ripped arms_ "Dylan" _A short boy with long hair, arms not as ripped as the other one_ "Jamie" _The tall one who resembles stiles in a less obvious way_ "And Dan" _A guy wasn't ripped as the first two bit still had muscles._ "And this is Liam, the current Lacrosse captain for this year, and this is Corey, the current goal keeper" 

Just as introduction finished, Lydia pulled up with Stiles in her car and Scott following suit in his new jeep from Stiles.Ethan, Lydia and Mason went off to sit on the side as they were the only people not playing. As soon as they sat down, Liam and Jackson came running up. "Ethan can you join us? Some idiot forgot how to count and now the teams are uneven. There's only 9 of us." Liam said earning a look from Jackson. "Pass" Ethan said without a second thought. "Lydia please tell that in the years we haven't seen each other, you've somehow became a lacrosse goddess and are willing to play with us" Jackson said this time. "Ok, never joke about thaf. Ever. Again. I'm serious. "Mase? How bout you? You willing to play?" Liam asked wincing one eye at Mason. "I'm gutted that I was you're third choice. And no, I suck at lacrosse man, plus I'm a terrible build for such a rough spot especially against werewolves. Bu-" "Ugh, he's got a point" Liam said looking back at Jackson. "BUT. How about Theo?" Mason said with a louder voice to not get cut off again. "Who?" Jackson asked. "Theo, the chimera who tried to destroy us and kill Scott last year" Lydia said nonchalantly. "... And you want us to play Lacrosse with him? How do we know if he's even good?" "He use to play with Scott and Stiles when they were kids. Granted they were only in 4th grade, but you just need an extra player regardless of their skill right?" Lydia said. "Well where is he then? Call him and get him down here." Jackson said as he grew excited again. Liam gave a sigh and said "Can't, he's at work right now and finishes late" "Theo works?!?" Mason said sounding surprised. "I never thought I'd see the day. Wait where does he even work?" "At Deatons, he started yesterday." "Perfect, we'll get Scott to call Deaton and have him give Theo the day off." Jackson said about to go back. "Can't do that either" Liam said. "Well why not?" "Because he needs the money apparently, why do you think he got he job in the first place?" "Well I'll tell Scott to tell Deaton to give him a paid leave." Jackson said running back before Liam can say anything. Liam gave a sigh of defeat as he retrieved his phone from the bag he had given to Mason before. He didn't even know what to say if he was being honest. So he just went with the truth. Theo was in the middle of cleaning the counter in the vet while Deaton was injecting a dog on the table when his phone chimed, indicating that he got a message. He ignored it. It's chimed again. He ignored that. It chimed a third time. He was gonna ignore that too before Deaton started talking. "Aren't you gonna get that? It could be important" Theo dropped the towel on the floor and went to get his phone from the corner of the room. He opened it and scoffed as he read the message. He looked back at Deaton who looked like he put something back in his pocket. "It's just Liam, saying they need one more person to play Lacrosse with. He asked me to join them even thought he knew I was at work." Theo said putting his phone back. "I think you should go" "What? Why?" "Because, Theo. It's not a busy day and how rare is it that Beacon Hills is ever this peaceful? I say go and have fun with your pack whilst there's still time to have fun" "They're not my pack" "not yet. Look I'm telling you to go and join them. If you're worried about the money, I'll give you a paid leave so don't worry" "Really?" "of course now get out" Theo went to grab his phone whilst saying "I'll work double shift, tomorrow and the day after" "Leave Theo." Was the last thing Theo heard when he left the clinic. "He messaged Liam again asking for the place they're playing at." After getting the address, Theo started heading there. Theo wasn't the one to be nervous about anything. He would just act cool and not let anything phase him. But he hasn't played Lacrosse for years. The last time he played, he was asthmatic, and the last time he watched a lacrosse game was when he was trying to act as an ally to the pack and went to one of their games for support. The itch to play then was strong. But his itch to become an alpha was stronger, thus he pushed it back down. But now he's got a chance and to say he's excited wouldn't even cut it. When he got to the park, he saw everyones car and then he saw everyone in the park. Some on the floor, some standing and some off to the side. When he made eye contact with Liam, he ran all the to Theo instantly. "Hey, I'm sorry for disturbing you while you were working, I tried to tell them that you were working, but they refused to hear it. You won't get fired will you?" Liam said all at once which lead to Theo to smirk a little. "Relax, it's fine. No I ain't fired, you're forgetting my boss is Deaton" "Oh, that's a relief." Liam said. Before he could say anything else, Scott came up to them both. "Hey, so uh, just get changed in your car and join us when you're ready" "Changed? Into what? I ain't got any gear." "What? Man really?" "Yes. Really the last time I played lacrosse was nearly a decade ago." "I've got a spare lacrosse stick I bring with me to practices and play in case I break the one I'm using in rage" Liam said. "Perfect. Give me that and let's go." "You not gonna wear any pads?" "Liam, I'm a werewolf chimera. I ain't gonna get bruised. I'll be fine." "If you say so Scott said as they began to walk to the rest of them. "You still remember how to play yh? The rules and all that?" "Yes, I doubt much has changed over the years." "Hey, we ready?" Stiles said. "Yh, but he ain't got any gear outside of the stick, but he promises he'll be fine." Liam said. "Alright, let's go!" Jackson said immediately clapping his hands. "You're on my team. It's me, you, Scott, Corey and Stiles." Liam said. All you need to know of the other team is that they're irrelevant in the match and that you just need to crush them. "Liam said. Theo gave him a look as if Liam just gave Theo permission to hurt them. "Not crush them in that way, God Theo. They're all human." Liam said immediately as he noticed the look that was on Theo's face. "You said it, not me" Theo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter in two because it was so long. I had intended to have the match and my version of how Ethan and Jackson got together in this chapter, so that's gonna be in the next chapter.


End file.
